


Under the Covers

by GirlFriday



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlFriday/pseuds/GirlFriday





	Under the Covers

“Ah!” Digger grinned, “Nice to see you’re up. I was getting, worried, babe.”

 Sam grumbled, stretching gingerly, “Yeah. Still feel like crap though.”

 “I know. Here,” Digger curled his arm around Sam’s waist, nodding towards the sofa. “Lay down, I’ll bring you coffee and some painkillers.”

Sam smiled, his eyes thankful, “Thank you, I feel so bad being a burden like this.”

 “Don’t be stupid.” The words came out louder than even Digger was expecting, “It’s okay. Lie down and watch some Tv. I’ll be over in a minute.”  He pulled the taller man close, his hand running gently over the base of his spine. “Poor baby.” Digger kissed Sam on the mouth, hugging him close.

  “Are you working today?” Sam asked, “I was going to finish recording-“

 “Nope!” Digger manoeuvred him towards the sofa and sat him down. “No work for you. And, none for me either. That can wait for at least a couple of days until you feel better. Everyone at work knows, okay. I know. The world is still spinning. You just need to rest and let yourself heal.”

 Sam pouted. “I know but it’s so _boring_.”

“I know, but look –“ Digger skipped backward and grabbed a DVD from the table behind he. “We still have The Avengers to watch. Yes?” he grinned, encouraging. Sam nodded, sinking into the cushions, wondering just who had been watching over him the day he’d found Digger.

 “You’re too cute. Thank you.” Sam blushed and sank onto the sofa.

 “Well, I try.” Digger rolled his eyes. “You want anything else?”

 “Just you.” He smiled.

 “I think that’s a given.” Digger laughed, turning back to look at his boyfriend. Sam was curled under a blanket at one end of the sofa, his feet stuck out awkwardly over the opposite end.  From beneath the thick blanket there came a low moan and then a snuffle. Digger had never seen Sam like this before, sick and vulnerable and cranky. He was surprised to see him get so irritable because of the sickness but then, Digger thought, he probably shouldn’t have been surprised given how active and good-natured Sam usually was.

     In the kitchen, he watched the kettle boil, pulling two thick mugs from the cupboard beneath, dropping the little sachets of the perfumed tea they liked into them.

  “Okay, here we go.” Digger shuffled back across the creaking floorboards and onto the thick carpet, trying no to trip or spill anything in the process. “There’s yours.”

 “Thank you.” Sam took the cup, cradling it against his chest and blew on the steaming liquid, sipping tentatively.

 Digger laughed and focused on setting up the DVD player.

 “What?” Sam looked up, placing his cup on the coffee table. “What’s so funny?”

 “Your glasses.” Digger pressed play and then curled under the blanket next to his boyfriend. “They’re a little skewed. Here.” He straightened them up and hugged Sam tight.

  “Thank you.” Sam planted another kiss on Digger’s head and pulled the thick blanket over them both. “So nice to have this. It feels like we haven’t had the chance to do this in ages.”

 “Because we haven’t, that’s why.” Digger rubbed Sam’s belly and turned, kissing his chest, breathing him in. “Oh, I forgot to get you some painkillers. Hang on, I-“

  “I’ll be okay.” Sam caught his arm and pulled his back down towards him. “I’m comfy and warm and I don’t want to take too many of those damn pills, okay?”

Digger nodded, “Okay.” Another few flicks at the TV screen with the small remote and the movie was soon flickering in front of them.

  Sam was right, Digger thought. It was a rare event that they actually got to sit and just relax. Work had been hectic for both of them and now, the calm came as a reminder that maybe they should just take these next couple of days to do nothing.

 “Let’s just do this the whole weekend.” Digger sank into the sofa, his fingers lazily entwined into Sam’s.

 “Is that an order?” he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 Digger rolled his eyes. “Careful,” he warned, laughter tangling around his words, “Talk like that and I might change my mind.”

“Oh really?” he laughed, kissing his on the temple.

“Babe, that’s not funny. You know we can’t be rough and fuckity fuck-fuck at the moment. You have to heal.” He squeezed Sam’s hand then raised it to his lips before planting a tiny kiss on his mouth.

 Sam nodded. “Okay. I’ll be good. I’m tired anyway.”

“You look it, pookie.” Digger reached up and scratched at Sam’s newly grown beard.

  “If I fall asleep, wake me up, okay?” he said.

Digger nodded. “Okay.”

“Kitten,” Sam said, “Thank you.”

Digger laughed, his eyes not moving from the screen. “You needn’t thank me. I’m happy to look after you, Sammy. Now, shh. Watch the movie.” He rubbed Sam’s thigh that was draped over his lap.

 “Mmm-hm.” Sam nodded and stifled a yawn, taking a gulp of his tea. He smiled to himself and wriggled into the covers. Yes, he thought, no better way than this to spend a weekend. Even if his body wasn’t healed yet, his mind was calmed or the first time in months. Could be worse, he thought, the accident could have been a lot, lot worse.

 


End file.
